Broken Echoes
by Yong Soo Kim
Summary: "Tidak, Ginevra. Kamu mungkin membenciku, tetapi kamu tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku."/"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian?"/"Karena kamu membutuhkanku, sama seperti aku yang selalu membutuhkanmu." [Drinny] [This is Drabble] Please RnR..


~Broken Echoes~

.

RATED M

.

Draco/Ginny

.

 **Disclaimer : Drabble ini bukan milik saya, saya mendapatkan ini dari Forum DG. Disini saya hanya menterjemahkan ! Dan saya sudah meminta izin.. Dan karakter dibawah ini hanya milik J.K Rowling, disini saya hanya meminjam..^^**

* * *

 **Don't be silent reader please..**

 **Tidak menerima bash dan kawan-kawannya. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.**

 **Thank you^^**

* * *

 **Broken Echoes**

Ginny melemparkan gelas anggurnya, benar-benar mengabaikan si _pirang_ yang mengawasinya dari ambang pintu.

"Apakah kamu tidak akan berpakaian?" tuntutnya, melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam ruangan.

Si rambut merah menempatkan gelas anggur kosong di lemari dan berdiri dengan malas dari tempat tidur. Dia mengenakan baju tidur yang mengalir dengan desain rumit yang di jahit pada bahan sutera, dan sepertinya tidak mengenakan apa-apa lagi, dilihat dari bahu telanjang yang mengintip keluar dari tempat material itu menyelinap ke lengannya. Rambutnya panjang dan beriak seperti api cair saat dia berjalan. Matanya cokelat pucat, kulitnya pucat. Dia kurus, terlalu kurus, tapi ia sangat cantik dengan semua itu.

Dia juga mabuk.

Draco mengoceh kesal. "Sialan, Ginevra, tidak bisakah kamu pergi satu malam tanpa botol-botol anggur sialan itu? Apakah kamu lupa bahwa kita memiliki tamu-tamu penting malam ini?"

"Tamu penting? Apa yang saya peduli tentang tamu penting _Anda_?" Ginny tertawa, tawa yang sangat keras dan kikuk. "Mereka bisa mati untuk semua yang aku peduli."

Draco merenggut pergelangan tangannya, menariknya dengan kasar kearahnya. "Kau akan peduli, Ginevra, dan kau akan bertindak sebagai nyonya rumah malam ini. Kau mungkin tidak lebih baik daripada tidak mabuk, tapi kau tetap istriku."

"Kenapa? Jadi kau bisa menunjukkanku sebagai sebuah _Trophy_ kecilmu? Memamerkan aku di lenganmu dan membual ke semua temanmu karena kau mendapatkan gadis _Potter?_ " Bibir Ginny melengkung menjadi cibiran. "Kurasa tidak."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan istriku mengejekku di depan tamuku," Draco menggerutu, jari-jarinya menggali lebih dalam ke pergelangan tangannya yang kurus. "Sekarang berpakaianlah."

"Aku tidak akan memakai itu!" dia meludah, melemparkan tatapan penuh kebencian pada gaun hitam elegan yang telah di beli Draco untuk di pakainya di pesta. "Aku lelah menjadi boneka lukismum dan aku bosan dengan pesta bodohmu. Aku bukan _trophy_ -mu lagi Draco Malfoy, dan aku tidak akan memainkan permainanmu lagi!"

"Kamu akan, Ginevra, bahkan jika aku harus memaksa kamu untuk melakukannya."

Ginny mengangkat dagunya, mata gelapnya berkilauan dengan alkohol yang diinfuskan dalam sistemnya, serta kemarahan siap berdenyut dalam darahnya. "Itu benar, Draco, paksa aku untuk melakukan keinginanmu. Kamu pandai melakukan itu, kan?"

Sesuatu berkelip di kedua mata Draco. Penyesalan?

Senyum yang kejam melengkung di bibir Ginny. "Katakan padaku, _sayang_ ," Ginny merenung, menarik kesedihan itu sehingga itu seperti ejekan di telingan Draco. "Apakah itu mengganggumu bahwa kamu harus memaksa istrimu untuk mencintaimu?"

Mata Draco menyipit. Untuk sesaat tampaknya Draco akan memukul Ginny, tetapi ketika mereka saling menatap dengan keras, semburan emosi melonjak diantara mereka, Draco tiba-tiba menarik Ginny lebih dekat dan melumatkan bibirnya ke bibir wanita itu. Ginny membuat suara teredam sebagai protes, dan memukul Draco dengan tenaganya, tapi Draco hanya membalas dengan memeluknya lebih erat, seketika nafsu menyala di dalam diri Ginny, percampuran alkohol menambah gairah di dalam indra Ginny. Sebuah erangan keluar dari bibir Ginny, jari-jarinya menempel di punggung Draco seperti cakar tajam kucing, dan kemudian Ginny mencium Draco kembali dengan sama kejam, Draco menikmati cengkraman menyakitkan di tubuhnya dan sentuhan bibirnya yang memar pada bibir Ginny.

Draco mengangkat Ginny di pahanya dan mendorongnya ke dinding, menyeret bibirnya ke bawah untuk menyerang kulit sensitif di leher Ginny. Ginny melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Draco, matanya menutup saat dia menyerah pada perasaannya.

"Apakah aku memaksamu sekarang?" bisik si pirang.

"Ini tidak mengubah apa pun," desah Ginny. "Aku masih membencimu."

"Aku tahu." Draco menggigit leher pucat Ginny dan itu cukup untuk mengeluarkan desisan kecil dari bibir Ginny. "Tapi kita berdua tahu bahwa jika kamu benar-benar tidak merasakan apapun kepadaku, kamu pasti sudah lama pergi."

"Aku masih bisa pergi."

Draco tertawa dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap matanya dengan mantap. 'Tidak, Ginevra. Kamu mungkin membenciku, tetapi kamu tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian?"

"Karena kamu membutuhkanku," gumam Draco, sambil membelai jarinya ke pipi Ginny yang pucat, "Sama seperti aku yang selalu membutuhkanmu."

Dan ketika Ginny menatap mata abu-abunya, mata yang sama yang telah menyebabkan begitu banyak rasa sakit, Ginny menyadari bahwa Draco benar. Dia membutuhkannya, dan meskipun lagu mereka hanyalah gema yang rusak dari cinta yang pernah mereka bagikan, itu masih satu-satunya lagu yang bisa dinyanyikan oleh hatinya.

.

.

.

 _Yeahh God, I needed him… -Ginevra "Ginny" Molly Weasley-Malfoy_

 _Thanks God, because you give me a women like Ginevra...–Draco Lucius Malfoy_

…

F.I.N.

* * *

yeayy cuman pingin bikin drabble, jadi tadi lagi baca terus langsung keinginan diterjemahin dehh, jadinya capcus terjemahin kwkwk XD

makasih buat yang udah baca Drabble ini, please yahh jangan ghostie, read and review, mungkin give me a love dari kalian kwkwkw *abaikan*

oke sekali lagi tengkyu~


End file.
